


“A Little Matter of Body Hair!”

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Body Hair, Experiment, M/M, its for science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: Sherlock needs to shave for an experiment to solve a crime
Relationships: Johnlock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	“A Little Matter of Body Hair!”

“John!” Sherlock Holmes burst through the flat door. “Thank god you’re here! I need your help.”

John, who had been casually reading the paper, put it aside and stood up. “Great! What do you need me to do?”

“Shave my back and buttocks. I can’t reach them.” The detective swirled into the kitchen, Belstaff flapping. “And then I’ll shave yours.”

“Wait, what?” John was sure he’d heard wrong. “What will that solve?” Even though he was a tad disturbed, he found himself following his husband, ready for whatever. What that said about him, he really didn’t want to know.

“Well actually we need to shave all our body hair.” At John’s look of horror, he elaborated, “not our head hair but everything else.” 

John, slightly less horrified, said, “ok, but I want the details of this one. Before we begin, let’s make sure we have plenty of supplies. New razors, shaving cream, sticking plasters, needle and thread. I know you.”

From the bathroom, he heard his husband say, “excellent idea. Why don’t you take inventory while I get the rest of the experiment set up. Meet me in the bathroom in fifteen minutes.”

~~~~~~~~~

Sherlock, lying on the bathroom floor covered in shaving soap, explained, “a barrister is dead for unknown reasons. During autopsy, he is found to have an amazing amount of body hair in his stomach and intestines.” John, razor poised over his husband, made encouraging noises. “His boyfriend, a very hairy man, is beside himself thinking his excess body hair killed his boyfriend. They had both been into the clean shaven look for years and recently decided to go “au natural” then this happens. Is it an odd accident or a very inventive murder? That’s what we’re going to find out!” 

John, mouth open and razor in hand, seemed stuck in place although in actuality he was visualizing. Sherlock poked him, “John, are you still back there? You better not have an erection!”


End file.
